DECRETOS MINISTERIALES
by Senach
Summary: El Ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, se comporta de forma extraña. Lucius, Severus, Harry y Draco deberán encontrar una solución.


**DECRETOS MINISTERIALES**

_Algo extraño sucedió en el año 1995 (coincidiendo con el 5º curso de Harry Potter en Hogwarts) en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres que afectó a medio mundo mágico; vastos eran los archivos que recopilaban aquellos truculentos acontecimientos pero, tengo entendido, que fueron quemados o destruidos de algún otro modo mas, esta reportera, ha logrado sustraer la verdad de fuentes muy fidedignas._

_Por aquellos años el Ministro de __magia era Cornelius Fudge, no se__ supo nunca con claridad cual fue la causa de su enajenación, lo más que averigüé me lo relató su adorada esposa:_

1 de Septiembre de 1995. 00:00h. Viernes. (Domicilio del Ministro).

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Quitádmelo de encima! ¡Es Vold...! ¡Es Vold...!- el Minstro se agitaba violentamente en la cama, fruto de una pesadilla, se despertó de golpe, gritando y estremeciéndose- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Me mataráaaaa...!- se levantó raudo en plena oscuridad, y antes de que su adorada esposa pudiera reaccionar (estaba presa de un súbito pánico) el Ministro echó a correr y se lanzó por la ventana del dormitorio, situada en la segunda planta de su mansión a las afueras de Londres.

-¡¿CORNELIUS?!- gritó su adorada esposa asomándose temblorosamente, y lo que vio la paralizó todavía más, su Marido había caído sobre un lecho de rosales, ya no gritaba y tampoco se movía, tan solo su pierna derecha parecía tener pequeños espasmos.

_No he encontrado informe alguno en San Mungo, ni en cualquier otro lugar, de lo que ocurrió a continuación, pero resulta más que evidente, varios medimagos acudieron a la mansión a atender al Minstro que no tenía demasiadas contusiones, tan solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una extraña mirada... muy extraña... le dieron un somnífero y al día siguiente se levantó con total normalidad, o eso parecía..._

1 de Septiembre de 1995. 20:00h. Viernes. (Hogwarts).

-¡Bienvenidos un año más a la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts!- como era acostumbrado Albus Dumbledore, el Director de la escuela, se había levantado para ofrecer un discurso de bienvenida, las mesas estaban llenas de caras conocidas y los estudiantes de 1º aguardaban al final del comedor a ser seleccionados en una casa. Cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas y apareció "él", el Ministro de magia ataviado como un Rey medieval (con corona incluida) seguido de su séquito, los más exquisitos aurores vestidos de caballeros y empuñando sus espadas (los yelmos les tapaban los rostros pero es seguro que los tendrían rojos de ira y de vergüenza).

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y estupefactos, aquello debía de ser una broma pero ¿una broma del Ministro? ¡Imposible!

-Mis queridos y leales súbditos- comenzó a hablar Cornelius mientras avanzaba- Nos, vuestro majestuoso Rey, ha tenido a bien acudir a vuestro primer día en este largo y tedioso camino del saber...

-Cornelius...- balbuceó Dumbledore.

-¡¿Cómo osas, vetusto barbudo, dirigirte así al Rey?!- se enfureció el Ministro.

-¡Pero Cornelius!- insistió el Director abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡¡OSAS OTRA VEZ!!- Cornelius parecía estar fuera de sí- ¡Me has ofendido gravemente! ¡SERÁS CASTIGADO!- hizo una señal a sus "guerreros" y les ordenó- ¡Llevadlo a las mazmorras! Será torturado...

Dos de los aurores avanzaron y sujetando a Albus por los brazos se lo llevaron a las mazmorras del castillo, se aseguraron de que nadie los oía y allí le contaron a Dumbledore todo lo acontecido en el ministerio desde buena mañana, el Ministro había decretado muchas leyes absurdas y ahora todos los trabajadores del Ministerio debían ir vestidos con horrendos trajes del medievo, además era imposible saltarse esas leyes, Fudge había hecho bien su trabajo y conocía medios (mágicos) para detectar a aquellas personas que rompieran las leyes, Albus no podía evadirse de su tortura, ni los torturadores de torturar, así procedieron a quitarle los zapatos y calcetines y durante horas le estuvieron haciendo cosquillas.

Mientras tanto Cornelius se tranquilizaba y prosiguió paseándose por el comedor- De ahora en adelante, nuestros vasallos deberán dirigirse a Nos como "Su Real Majestad", grabadlo bien en la memoria o seréis tan cruelmente castigados como el pordiosero.

Todos se miraban sin comprender, debía de ser una broma, debía serlo...

-Y ahora que avancen esos infantes del fondo, Nos les asignaremos una casa, se terminaron los sombreros rancios que no saben lo que se dicen.

Minerva, hábilmente, retiró el sombrero seleccionador de la vista del Ministro e hizo un gesto para que los alumnos y alumnas de primero se aproximaran al "nuevo Rey".

-¡Tú, tú y tú!- exclamó Cornelius señalando con el dedo- A partir de ahora Nos decretamos que formaréis parte de la limpia y antigua casa de las escobas, y moraréis en el escobero del 2º piso.

Hubieron muchas risas pero, como siempre, Ron se carcajeó más fuerte y exagerado que ningún otro y el Rey lo caló en seguida.

-¡Tú, plebeyo! Nos no permitiremos hilaridades y burlas grotescas, a Nos no nos complace vuestro comportamiento y seréis escarmentado prestamente.

Ron había dejado de reír inmediatamente, y ninguna gracia le había hecho eso del "escarmiento". Dos aurores lo obligaron a subirse encima de la mesa y le pusieron sobre la cabeza un balde de agua (que el Rey había hecho traer de las cocinas)- Nos os condenamos, bellaco, a que con solo un pie apoyado mantengas el equilibrio durante una hora sin derramar una sola gota de agua y ahí te quedarás hasta que lo logres ¡He dicho!

-Lo ha llamado bellaco- se susurraron Fred y George por lo bajo aguantándose la risa.

-Pss... Hermione, te apuesto 10 galeones a que en menos de 5 minutos se queda el cubo vacío- dijo Harry tratando de disimular las risas y mirando a Ronald que ya empezaba a comprender lo difícil de la tarea.

-¡Harry Por favor!- se molestó Hermione- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de nada? ¿A caso te parece esto normal?

-Normal no- contestó el chico distraídamente mientras miraba los equilibrios de su amigo- pero divertido es un rato.

-¿Divertido?- Hermione posó su vista por un momento en Ron y volvió a Harry- No es divertido Harry y tampoco es normal ¿No lo comprendes?

-Claro que lo comprendo- contestó el chico algo molesto- el Ministro se ha vuelto loco ¿Y qué? Esta broma no puede durar mucho.

Hemrione miró al cielo, en un momento de desesperación, y se pasó las manos por la cara- Harry, Harry, Harry... ¡Es él! ¡Ya está actuando! ¿No ves que nadie se vuelve loco de la noche a la mañana? Estoy segura de que... quién-tú-ya-sabes le ha lanzado un maleficio.

-Los dos rubios y la niña de las pecas- prosiguió el Rey- Nos os asignamos la presta casa de las lechuzas, y en la lechucería deberéis morar.

-Vamos Hermione, no me puedo creer que esto sean artes oscuras de Voldemort- el moreno se puso serio- más bien... yo diría... que Fred y George han estado experimentando con él alguno de sus productos- ahora sonrió un poco- esto no es serio Herm... no creo que a Voldemort le haya dado por gastar bromazos de esta manera.

-Las dos niñas de las trenzas y el niño que se esconde... sí, sí... tú, Nos hemos decidido que formaréis parte de la casa de Hagrid, ahí fuera junto al bosque.

-Esa no es una mala elección- musitó Harry.

-Párate a pensar Harry- insistió Hermione- dudo mucho que esos dos Weasley tengan acceso al Ministro o a su comida, me inclino a pensar que está hechizado, y si está haciéndose el loco es para que lo tiren del cargo y pongan en su lugar a un servidor de quien-tú-ya-sabes.

Y en este momento Harry ganó la apuesta: ¡¡CHOOOOFF!!, el pobre quedó empapado mientras el resto se reía, todos menos el Rey, que había sido interrumpido.

-¡¿Quién osa?! ¡¿Quién osa?!- preguntaba el Ministro mientras corría a toda velocidad a la mesa Gryffindor.

-Maldita sea Ron...- Harry seguía sentado en su sitio pero con el cubo puesto de sombrero, hundido hasta las orejas.-¡Tú osas! ¡Tú osas!- gritó el soberano- ¡Haciéndole burlas a su graciosa majestad! ¡A las mazmorras! ¡Tortura! ¡Tortura!- dos fugaces "caballeros" salieron de allí con el muchacho, haciendo rechinar sus armaduras a cada paso que daban.-¡Y tú bellaco continúa con tu justa condena!

Harry estaba asustado, lo estaban llevando a rastras hacia las mazmorras y los aurores no mediaban palabra, Fudge podría estar haciendo payasadas en el comedor pero eso de la tortura tenía al chico preocupado; una vez dejaron el aula de pociones atrás comenzó a escuchar extraños ruidos, como gritos guturales, entonces recordó que Albus también estaba allí ¡lo estaban torturando!

-¡Dumbledore! ¡Dumbledore!- Harry se zafó de los aurores (que tampoco opusieron mucha resistencia) y echó a correr escaleras a bajo- ¡Ya voy Dumbledore! ¡Yo te salvaré!- al llegar vio algo que no esperaba, el Director estaba sentado con los pies descalzos y los aurores que se lo habían llevado estaban junto a él, turnándose una pluma para hacerle cosquillas, y bebiendo un refresquito- Du... Dumbledore, creí que te estaban torturando salvajemente... ¡Te oí gritar! Era horrible...

-No llames horrible a las carcajadas de un viejo- protestó Albus- Y si vas a ser torturado como yo, toma asiento y relájate.

-Pe... pero... Dumbledore ¡Cornelius se ha vuelto loco!- exclamó Harry mientras los otros aurores lo obligaban a sentarse y le quitaban los zapatos.

-Jajajaja ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Jajaja, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, jjjjjaajajaja- resupo el Director.

-Nadie puede hacer nada- añadió uno de los aurores- estamos avergonzados de esto, solo esperamos que la locura de Fudge sea pasajera, si no...

-Jajajaja, pero algo habrá que hacer- insistió Harry- Jajajaja, Hermione dice que, jajaja, le han lanzado un hechizo, jajajaja, por eso hace el loco.

-¡Aaaaaajaja!- Albus soltó una tremenda carcajada- ¿Estás insinuando lo que pienso? Jajajaja.

-Creo que sí, jajajaja- afirmó el chico- Jajajaja, ya le he dicho yo a Hermione que esto no me parece a mí magia muy oscura, jajajaja.

Los cuatro aurores echaron a reír, sabían lo que quería decir Harry pero era tremendamente absurda la idea.

Solo habían pasado dos horas cuando hizo su aparición Snape con otros dos aurores.

-Jajajaja ¿Te van a torturar Severus?- le preguntó el anciano señalándolo con el dedo y riendo a más no poder- Jajajaja ¿Cuál ha sido tu crimen?

-No se por qué no me sorprendo de esto- dijo el Profesor de pociones mirándolos con desprecio- solo usted permitiría estas barbaridades en Hogwarts... solo usted.

-Jajajaja, pero no puedo hacer nada muchacho, jajaja, me están torturandooooo jojojojo ¿Qué no lo ves?

-Ya... ya lo veo- asintió Snape cerrando los ojos- Caballeros de la vieja escuela- dijo con sorna- procedan a torturarme.

Harry no había visto nunca a Snape riéndose, esto iba a ser nuevo para él, y sin dejar de reírse, miraba atentamente los movimientos de los aurores. Pero hicieron algo raro, no descalzaron al Profesor ni lo obligaron a sentarse, convocaron un conjuro y apareció una cuerda de 150cm, la ataron a la cintura de Harry y cuando Snape entendió lo que pasaba se puso en pie hecho una furia y maldiciendo:

-¡¡JAMÁS!! ¡¡Jamás lo permitiré!!- el Profesor sacó su varita y retó a los 6 aurores- ¡No hay hombre ni Bestia que pueda atarme a Potter!

-¡¡AAAAAAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAJAJAJA!!- Albus estalló en carcajadas, riendo como un poseso, se puso rojo a más no poder y parecía que iba a estallar.

-¡Dumbledore! ¡Dumbledore!- lo llamó Harry preocupado- No se ría así que ahora no nos están haciendo cosquillas ¡Dumbledore!

-¡Calla muchacho!- le gruñó el Director- Déjame disfrutar del momento, ¡Severus Snape atado con una cuerda a Harry Potter!- hasta al propio Harry le causó gracia, pero ni si quiera se sonrió mientras que Albus no podía cesar de reír.

-¡¿Por qué no me hacen cosquillas a mí también?!- bramó Severus frenético.

-Profesor Snape- comenzó a hablar uno de los aurores- ya sabemos que esto es indignante pero su graciosa majestad insiste en que esta sería la mejor tortura para usted.

-¡Sois unos majaderos!- Snape guardó la varita pero sus ojos estaban rojos de cólera, hasta Albus dejó de reír, nunca lo habían visto así- ¿Por qué permitís que continúe esta farsa? ¡Si el Ministro está loco que lo encierren en San Mungo!

-No nos es posible hacer nada Profesor Snape- le contestó otro auror más joven, era una chica de cabellos rosa- parecerá increíble pero Fudge sabe lo que está haciendo, no hay forma de sustituirlo en el cargo y mucho menos de encerrarlo, habrá que esperar a que todo esto pase.

-¡Cobardes!- los insultó Snape- ¡Yo os demostraré lo que es el valor!

-Se más paciente Severus- le pidió Albus- no sabemos que hay realmente detrás de todo esto, y piensa en que no podemos declarar una guerra abierta contra el Ministerio cuando Voldemort nos pisa los talones.

-No pienso dejar que me aten a él- refunfuñó Snape señalando a Harry que permanecía callado- antes prefiero acatar el decreto ministerial que me ha metido aquí.

-Y ¿qué decreto es ese...?- preguntó Albus recolocándose sus gafas de media luna.

-Por orden de su real majestad- habló el más anciano de los aurores- todos los hombres de cualquier edad en Hogwarts deberán vestir con faldas que no lleguen a tapar las rodillas, y todas las Mujeres deberán llevar bigote (de pelo natural, nada de pintárselo).

-¡Ja!- Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, esa sí que era buena, ver a Severus y a Albus en faldas y a Minerva con bigote, era una visión muy divertida.

-A mí no me importa- señaló Dumbledore- yo siempre voy con túnica, si me la he de remangar un poco pues nada, me la levanto y ya está.

-Denme la falda- pidió Snape- pero no me aten a Potter.

-Lo lamentamos muchísimo Profesor Snape, pero además de llevar la falda deberá ser torturado- le explicó la chica de cabellos rosas- irán juntos a todas partes, estrechamente atados, hasta que su graciosa majestad les levante el castigo o... quizá sane antes.

_Según el testimonio de uno de los aurores allí presentes, Snape encolerizó lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, era imposible reducirlo y el mismo Dumbledore tubo que intervenir para inmovilizarlo, no obstante tras una larga conversación, lograron convencerlo, al amanecer, de que fuera paciente y tratara de llevar aquella situación de una forma completamente adulta._

_Varios alumnos recién llegados fueron conducidos a las mazmorras a lo largo de toda la noche pues, se negaban a dormir en la lechucería, en los baños o en la torre de astronomía; pero mis testimoniados confesaron que después de una noche de torturas, aceptaron alojarse en cualquier parte._

2 de Septiembre de 1995. 08:00h. Sábado. (En las mazmorras de Hogwarts).

-Profesor Snape, tenga usted- le dijo un somnoliento auror- esta es la falda oficial, con tablas y cuadros escoceses, espero que sea de su talla.

Incrédulo, el Profesor miró a Dumbledore, esperaba no tener que pasar por esta vergüenza pero parecía que no había nada más que hacer que ponerse aquella falda y pasearse por el colegio en esas fachas.

-Señor Potter, esta falda es para usted- le dijo la chica auror, Harry estaba destrozado, no solo no había dormido en toda la noche sino que, tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago de tanto reírse, no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió la falda y se la puso, él tan solo quería salir de allí y echarse a dormir. Apenas se hubo vestido sintió un tirón de la cintura ¡Vamos Potter! ya no lo recordaba, pero seguía atado a Snape.

-Profesor Snape... ¿en su cama o en la mía?- preguntó el muchacho casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los tirones de la cuerda.

-¡Estúpido majadero!- bramó Severus. Ya habían salido de las mazmorras y se dirigían al gran comedor. Snape quería noticias, hablar con el profesorado y saber que había pasado durante su encierro, cuando de repente vio a un grupo de alumnas de Ravenclaw fijarse en él y echarse a reír. Y es que la escena era más que pintoresca, ahí estaba Snape con una falda de Mujer y las piernas peludas al descubierto, ¡Eso haría reír a cualquiera!, y ya solo faltaba ver a Harry vestido igual y atado a Snape- ¡20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw!- pero pronto se cansaría de quitar puntos, todo le mundo se reía de ellos.

_Algunos de aquellos alumnos me describieron la escena en el interior del gran comedor, Ronald Weasley dormía sobre la mesa de Gryffindor con el cubo de agua medio vacío a su lado y todo empapado, durante la noche no había podido cumplir con su castigo y allí seguiría hasta que lo consiguiera. Todos los chicos llegaron a desayunar con las faldas puestas y todas las chicas se las habían ingeniado para lucir un poblado mostacho, a excepción de Hermione Granger, que desairó al Rey, durante la noche anterior, y la obligó a ponerse una extensa barba gris. Los estandartes de las 4 casas habían desaparecido y en su lugar lucían los de la casa de Hagrid, la casa del escobero, la casa de los retretes, etc. Y colgando por todas las paredes habían nuevos decretos ministeriales a saber cual de todos más disparatado. El Rey ya no estaba en Hogwarts pues decía que debía asistir a una justa y después armaría a unos caballeros, pero había dejado a una gran cantidad de aurores para que ajusticiaran a los que iban en contra de la ley._

2 de Septiembre de 1995. 12:00h. Sábado. (Despacho del Director).

Severus, aún que cansado, hablaba con Minerva, buscando una solución al problema, mientras que Harry se había quedado dormido en una butaca y rompía las conversaciones con algún inesperado ronquido, a lo cual, Snape respondía dando un fuerte tirón de la cuerda.

-¿Dónde estará Albus?- preguntó Minerva sin apartar la vista de la puerta- Debió hacer horas que salió del calabozo y no lo hemos visto por ninguna parte.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró un auror, saludó levantándose la visera y dijo: ¡Babalunga lunga lunga! Babalunga lunga lo!

-¡¿Pero... qué dices miserable?!- Snape lo miraba pasmado; Harry alzó un poco la cabeza mirándolos de reojo y se volvió a dormir.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó el auror- pero el Rey ha decretado que esta es la nueva forma de saludarse, harían bien en recordarlo si no quieren acabar en las mazmorras.

-Gracias- dijo McGonaggal con desaire- ¿Qué asunto te ha traído aquí?

-Verá Señora, me envía Dumbledore, lo apresamos esta mañana cuando intentaba salir de las mazmorras, incumplió un decreto y tuvimos que volverlo a encerrar. Me ha pedido que les diga que se reúnan allí con él.

-¿Y qué nuevo decreto es ese?- lo interrogó la Profesora acercándose a él.

-Pues verá Señora- el auror parecía verdaderamente avergonzado, tantos años de estudio y preparación para acabar así... ¡Como un pelele!- Aquellas personas cuya barba mida más de dos palmos deberán ponerse una nariz de payaso...

-¿Cómo?- lo interrumpió Harry medio atontolado- ¡Qué pasada!- ya iba a empezar a reír cuando Snape le dio un tirón tan fuerte a la cuerda que lo hizo caer de la silla.

-No se preocupen- los tranquilizó el auror- las venden en Hogsmade, Hagrid ha sido tan amable de ir y comprar unas cuantas, él ya lleva una, se ha librado de la tortura por los pelos, el resto de profesores con barba también tienen una y... una alumna... la niña Granger también, solo falta hacerle llegar una nariz al señor Dumbledore y espero, pueda salir del calabozo, ese pobre hombre lleva horas sin dormir y sin parar de reír.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó Minerva llevándose las manos a las mejillas- ¡Vamos rápido!

Harry sintió que tiraban de él nuevamente- ¿Me lleva a su cama Profesor?- daba tumbos y seguía sin poder abrir los ojos.

-¡Majadero! ¡Majadero!- Snape miraba al cielo- El elegido es tonto de remate... ¡Espabila de una buena vez! Con todos los problemas y peligros que nos acechan y Harry Potter ¡El elegido! ¡El niño que sobrevivió! Solo piensa en meterse en la cama con su Profesor de pociones ¡Desvergonzado!

-Por fa... Profe... zzzz... zzzzz...

-Y encima se duerme- gruñó Severus viendo como Harry inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante- ¡Maldita sea!

Cargó a Harry en sus hombros, tenía demasiada prisa como para hacerlo levitar y guiarlo con su varita, y se fue al gran comedor donde encontró a Hermione que trataba de despertar a Ron.

-Señorita Granger- la llamó Snape mientras depositaba a Harry sobre la mesa.

La niña estaba avergonzada, con esa barba y esa nariz ¿qué sería lo próximo? Pero Snape la miraba con indiferencia (demasiados problemas para ponerse a reír)- ¿Sí Profesor Snape?

-Debe venir con nosotros- la niña lo miró extrañada- he de reunirme con Dumbledore y no puedo deshacerme de Potter, o al menos no debo...

Hermione miró a Harry, que estaba junto con Ron, los dos dormían tan plácidamente, daba lástima despertarlos.

-Haga lo que sea señorita Granger- dijo Snape zarandeando a Harry y poniéndolo en pie- pero manténgalo despierto durante las próximas horas, háblele sin cesar o suéltele un repertorio de chismes femeninos ¡pero manténgalo despierto! No puedo cargar con él por todas partes...

Severus se puso a caminar y Herm fue tras ellos, lanzándole pequeños chorros de agua a Harry con su varita.

-Ya estam...- Severus se interrumpió, contempló a Minerva que ahora llevaba una gran barba y una nariz de payaso y ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Ba... mmm... babalunga, lunga, lunga! ¡Babalunga, lunga, lo!

-¿Qué dice Profesor?- Hermione lo miraba con una mueca de extrañeza.

-Es la nueva forma de saludarse Señorita Granger, ¿no lo sabía?- se burló Snape- al parecer hoy no se ha levantado tan resuelta.

Minerva carraspeó su garganta y comenzó a hablar- menos mal Severus, que has recordado el nuevo "saludo"- dijo con retintín- el castigo en los hombres es afeitarse la cabeza.

Hermione escondió una sonrisa entre sus manos.

-Al grano, al grano- los interrumpió Dumbledore poniéndose en pie- este... no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ciertas cosas pero...- y la verdad es que no lo era, las mazmorras estaban llenas de gente que no cesaba de reír, con tanto escándalo era difícil hacerse entender- no tenemos más remedio.

-¿Qué propone que hagamos Señor Director?- preguntó Snape dejando caer a Harry sobre una silla.

-Lo primero Severus es averiguar si Tom está detrás de todo esto, por disparatado que nos parezca.

-Eso mismo afirmaba yo- dijo Hermione con aire triunfal.

-¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir una conversación de adultos!- Snape ni la miró, pero ya se sentía algo más relajado- ¡Esta majadería es desbordante! No puedo creer que el Señor Oscuro tenga algo que ver...

-¡Severus!- exclamó Albus- debes entrevistarte con él y averiguarlo.

-¡Vamos Albus!- Minerva puso cara de enfado- A ver si el que está detrás de todo esto eres tú... ¡¿Pero no te das cuenta de que Severus no puede ir a hablar con quién-tú-ya-sabes mientras esté ligado al chico?!

-Cierto... cierto...-murmuró el anciano- ¡Pues hay que averiguarlo de algún modo!

-¡Babalunga, lunga, lunga! ¡Babalunga, lunga, lo!- Draco Malfoy saludaba desde la puerta, con la cabeza tan pelada como una bola de billar- Profesor Snape ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Jjajaja- se rió Hermione- ¡Mira Harry!

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y vio ahora al "monstruoso Draco", comenzó a reírse exageradamente tanto que, se cayó al suelo arrastrando a Snape.

-¡Potteeeeer! ¡50 puntos menos para...

Pero Minerva lo interrumpió- No, no Severus, fuiste tú quién le dijo a Granger que hiciera cualquier cosa para mantener al chico despierto, ¡y míralo! Ahora está muy despierto- le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

-¡Arriba Potter! ¡Arriba!- exclamó Snape colérico- ¡¿Qué quiere Malfoy?!

-Mi padre ha venido a verme, de visita... y ahora quiere hablar con usted.

-Date prisa Severus, no hagas esperar a tus amistades- dijo Albus apremiando a Harry para que caminara- y que Granger y Malfoy os acompañen, será mejor- agregó mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

_Es gracias a un elfo doméstico que he podido saber lo siguiente, en el trayecto de las mazmorras al gran comedor dónde esperaba Lucius Malfoy se pudieron ver muchas cosas insólitas. Las niñas pertenecientes a la casa "de la lavandería" llevaban en la cabeza unas bragas, todos los alumnos de 16 años caminaban de espaldas y muchos de los chicos estaban pelados, mientras que las niñas lucían barbas más y más largas, otras niñas de 2º curso llevaban enormes zapatones por los que no cesaban de tropezar, todas las chicas rubias llevaban plumas en la cabeza y las morenas extraños maquillajes en la cara. _

Al llegar al comedor saludaron al unísono: ¡Babalunga, lunga, lunga! ¡Babalunga, lunga, lo!

Lucius los miró con extrañeza pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ron (que ya se había despertado y seguía haciendo intentos con el cubo) soltó un grito de auxilio: ¡Hermione, Harry! ¡Ayudadme! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Esto no es tan fácil! ¡Soco...!

Pero un grupo de 4 aurores lo interrumpieron abalanzándose sobre él: ¡No ha saludado correctamente! ¡No ha dicho babalunga! ¡Debe ser castigado!. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo habían dejado calvo.

Lucius (que venía vestido y agasajado como un príncipe de los de antes, con una pluma en el sombrerito de terciopelo y una pesadísima espada en el cinturón) lo comprendió enseguida y saludó debidamente, después se acercó al grupo y se puso a charlar.

-Lucius... ¿Qué haces vestido así?- preguntó Snape meditabundo.

-Muy sencillo Severus, he participado en una justa, la cual he ganado- añadió sonriéndose un poco- y el Rey me ha armado caballero, ¡Caballero de la orden Papanata!, no se lo que significa eso, pero resulta indignante.

-¿Quieres decir Lucius, que esta nueva locura de Fudge, ha afectado también al ministerio?- preguntó Snape bajando la voz.

-¿Afectado? Afectado es decir poco- repuso Lucius- ayer en la mañana Cornelius hizo desaparecer todas las sillas del ministerio, dice que así la cabeza está más alta y se puede pensar mejor, me sorprende ver que por aquí aún queden sillas- musitó mirando a su alrededor- y eso no es todo, aquel que trabaje allí debe calzarse una armadura, ¡Esto es de locos!, y también nos ha impuesto saludos estúpidos y otras genialidades por el estilo, pero por el momento allí no se cortan los cabellos- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Lucius...-Snape se acercó a su oído y bajó cuanto pudo la voz- ¿Sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto?

-¿No podemos hablar en otro lugar?- preguntó Lucius señalando a Harry que ya comenzaba a cabecear a pesar de que Hermione no cesaba de hablarle.

-En otro lugar sí- afirmó Snape- pero solos no, mira- alzó la cuerda que lo mantenía unido a Potter- no me puedo deshacer de... esto, y a Dumbledore le ha parecido conveniente que tu hijo y la Señorita Granger nos acompañen.

Lucius observaba la cuerda sorprendido- ¿Qué has hecho para que os aten?

-Me negué a llevar esta ridícula falda- contestó Snape mirándose las piernas.

-Está bien, entonces vayamos todos a los jardines- concluyó Lucius.

Al llegar a la puerta vieron como los alumnos daban un brinco para atravesar la puerta y después se ponían a cuatro patas, avanzando sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lucius malhumorado.

Un auror que estaba de guardia junto a la puerta se les acercó y se lo explicó, se trataba de un nuevo decreto ministerial, se debía atravesar la puerta con los dos pies juntos porque según "su graciosa majestad" eso hacía adelgazar y todos sus súbditos estaban fofos, y debían arrastrarse por la hierba para mantener la cabeza lo más alejada del sol posible, y así evitar que se funda el cerebro.

Todos se miraron indecisos pero fue Snape el primero que, tirando de la cuerda, dio un salto junto con Harry y después se tiraron al suelo, para deslizarse hasta un lugar más tranquilo. Los demás los siguieron con alguna protesta. Se arrastraron llenándose de barro hasta un árbol junto al lago, donde no parecía haber nadie en ese momento.

-Contéstame a la pregunta que te hice antes Lucius- pidió Snape- ¿Sabemos quién está detrás de esto.

-No...-contestó el otro hombre- si te refieres a...- hizo una pausa y miró a Harry y a Hermione, (que seguían a la suya, el uno durmiendo y la otra tirándole chorritos de agua y zarandeándolo); Snape le hizo un gesto de que lo había comprendido- pues no me he puesto en contacto pero, es imposible que sea artífice de esta broma de tan mal gusto, y no me han llegado comentarios de que alguien supiera algo al respecto...

-¿Dumbledore piensa que esta chapuzada es cosa del Señor Oscuro?- los interrumpió Draco captando la atención de Hermione, y una mirada de reproche de su padre.

-Eso mismo es lo que pensamos todos aquí- dijo Snape con voz profunda y después la bajó un poco, hablando casi en secreto- por lo visto los miembros de los dos bandos están en ascuas, Lucius, debes averiguar qué está pasando, preséntale mis disculpas, ya sabes... explícale mi situación y dile que no puedo moverme de aquí.

-Conforme- asintió Lucius- me voy ya, y regresaré en cuanto tenga noticias...- le guiñó un ojo y se alejó gateando.

-¿Qué haremos ahora si nadie sabe nada?- preguntó Hermione dejando por imposible a Harry.

-Potter y yo nos vamos a mi habitación- contestó de mala gana, cargó con Harry sobre sus espaldas y comenzó a gatear.

-Pero... ¿Qué van a hacer esos dos?- dijo Draco perplejo.

-Malfoy es evidente, ¡Van a dormir juntos!- le contestó Hermione con cara de asco, se puso a gatear y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

_Muchas dicen saber, pero no es cierto, en cambio yo sí, yo sí se lo que aconteció en las horas siguientes._

_Snape se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir, mientras que Harry, pobre Harry, se quedó dormido en el suelo sobre la alfombra, (así me lo contó una Elfina doméstica que los vio cuando entró a despertarlos). Se debatieron entre innumerables ronquidos, pero ninguno fue capaz de despertar al otro, demasiadas horas en vilo, hubieran sido capaces de dormir en medio de una traca de cohetes._

_En algún otro lugar Albus también dormía, se había pasado prácticamente todo el día encerrado en el calabozo, este hombre, en mi opinión, siempre ha pecado de despistado, y esa era la causa de que incumpliera tantos y tantos decretos ministeriales, pero yo me pregunto ¿No lo haría adrede por alguna razón?_

_Hermione Granger, se dirigió al baño de las chicas donde estuvo por horas maquillándose la cara, al igual que el resto de chicas que eran morenas._

_Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido muy guapo, incluso sin pelo, las chiquillas de Slytherin le dijeron que ser calvo era sexy, y se dedicó toda la tarde a hacerse fotos con las chicas._

_Por si no fuera poco el estropicio organizado por Cornelius Fudge, los gemelos Weasley decidieron colaborar, dejando al alumnado y a la escuela todavía en peores condiciones con sus artículos de bromas y otros hechizos malintencionados._

_Y el pobre de Ronald Weasley, me da lástima pero, llegada la hora cenar aún seguía sin cumplir su castigo, todo apuntaba a que pasaría en el gran comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de los caballerescos aurores, una noche más._

_Y la osada Minerva McGonaggal, se puso al mando de la escuela mientras el Director dormía, estoicamente afrontó los decretos ministeriales que llegaban sin cesar al colegio ¡Que nadie hable mal de la MUJER TRABAJADORA!_

_Y a todo esto Lucius Malfoy se entrevistaba con Lord Voldemort:_

2 de Septiembre de 1995. 16:00h. Sábado. (Guarida secreta de Voldemort).

-Sí mi Señor, como se lo digo- Lucius estaba sentado frente a Voldemort (vestido de aquella manera) y le explicaba la situación.

-¡¿Me estás tomando le pelo Lucius?! ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!- protestó el Lord incapaz de creer esa sarta de barbaridades.

-No mi Señor- Lucius se acaloró un poco- os digo la verdad, Fudge ha perdido el juicio, nos ha obligado a todos a lucir así de ridículos- se señaló las ropas- no voy así por gusto mi Señor.

-Está bien Lucius, te creo...-murmuró Voldemort mirándole fijamente a los ojos- ¡¡Pero no puedo comprender como el viejo Dumbledore me hace responsable de estas chorradas!!

-Fudge está tan loco que al parecer todo el mundo cree que usted lo ha enloquecido- explicó Lucius recuperando la calma- magia muy oscura...

-¿Llamas magia oscura a que un hombre pierda el juicio?- preguntó Voldemort sin esperar ser contestado- te diré hasta donde yo se, pero ya te advierto de que yo no soy el culpable, la madrugada del viernes traté de introducirme en la mente del estúpido Fudge, estaba torturándolo con terribles pesadillas imágenes horribles... pero no se que ocurrió, perdí la conexión, supongo que ese gordinflón debió despertarse.

-Mi Señor- Lucius había escuchado con atención pero algo le preocupaba- me resulta inquietante que, si Dumbledore no sabe nada y usted tampoco... ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién ha enloquecido a Fudge? ¿A caso al Ministro le ha salido un nuevo enemigo que no conocemos?

-No tengo respuestas Lucius- dijo Voldemort reposadamente- lo que a mí me inquieta es que Snape esté atado al chico... ¿No será una estratagema del viejo para tener a Snape bien sujeto a sus faldones?

-Yo mismo he hablado con él mi Señor- dijo Lucius- y Snape asegura que Dumbledore no sabe nada, y yo le creo mi Señor, no solo estaba atado al chico sino que se había puesto una falda... como todos los miembros de Hogwarts...

-¿Severus Snape ha cedido a esas tonterías?- preguntó el Lord con un tono de reproche en la voz.

-Como a todos, mi Señor, no le ha quedado más remedio- lo excusó el otro hombre- incluso Dumbledore va con faldas y una nariz de payaso, y mi hijo lo encontró en las mazmorras, los aurores lo estaban torturando.

-A cualquier cosa llaman tortura- susurró Voldemort acariciando a Nagini- No nos queda otro remedio Malfoy, ve a casa del Ministro y averigua que le pasó en la noche que traté de entrar en su mente, pregunta a sus allegados, quizá se pueda esclarecer algo.

-Sí mi Señor- y salió torpemente tropezando con su espada de la orden de los Caballeros Papanata.

_La adorada esposa del Ministro Cornelius Fudge, me contó lo siguiente, el impecable Lucius Malfoy se presentó en la mansión, a las afueras de Londres, y fue maravillosamente recibido por "su graciosa majestad", el cual relató, a su adorada esposa, con todo lujo de detalles la estoica heroicidad de Lucius en la justa, le aseguró que no había caballero igual a él, garrocha en mano derrumbó a todos sus contrincantes y no había mejor tirador con la ballesta, ¡Todo un caballero! Según el Ministro._

_Pasadas un par de horas el Rey se excusó y se retiró a sus aposentos a tomar el baño con leche de burra, nada de agua; entonces fue cuando la adorada esposa pudo hacerle una confidencia a Lucius y le contó como su marido se había despertado sudoroso y dando gritos la madrugada del viernes, y que después se tiró por la ventana, Lucius, muy amablemente, dio gracias a Merlín por que no hubo muerto el Ministro en ese fatal accidente, la adorada esposa se lo agradeció y le explicó que los médicos no le habían encontrado ni un solo hueso roto, pero se había llevado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

_No pudiendo obtener más información, Lucius se despidió y regresó a sus tareas. _

2 de Septiembre de 1995. 19:00h. Sábado. (Guarida secreta de Voldemort).

Esta vez Lucius se aseguró de no tropezar con la espada y entró a paso decidido- Mi Señor, vengo de la misión que me encomendasteis.

Voldemort lo miró de arriba a bajo, qué aspecto... ¡Pero qué aspecto tan ridículo tenía ese hombre disfrazado de esa manera!- Pasa Lucius, y cuéntame cuanto sepas.

Pasaron casi una hora hablando y deliberando, hasta que al fin, Lord Voldemort, dijo lo que era más evidente- No hay pruebas de que un tercer mago o bruja... haya maldecido a Fudge, todo apunta a que ese golpe en la cabeza lo ha trastornado. Vuelve a Hogwarts Lucius, y dile a Snape que... su Señor- dijo mostrando una fría sonrisa- le pide que acabe con esta situación, ¡de nada me sirve un ministro loco!, dile que debe darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, si no podemos encerrarlo en San Mungo, solo eso lo sanará.

2 de Septiembre de 1995. 20:30h. Sábado. (Hogwarts).

Con el culo en pompa, Lucius Malfoy, avanzaba por los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts. Después del riguroso salto de adelgazamiento, se introdujo en la escuela. Miró a ambos lados pero no encontró ninguna cara conocida, se introdujo en el comedor y, saludando primero, le preguntó a un Slytheirn donde estaba su hijo En las cocinas Señor, pelando patatas, por incumplir un decreto ministerial esa fue la respuesta. Raudo como un rayo (no había tiempo que perder) se dirigió a las cocinas y encontró a su hijo junto a varios elfos domésticos.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Deja eso!

-No puedo papá- contestó el chico con voz lastimera- debo cumplir con mi castigo o me torturarán.

-¡No te preocupes hijo mío! ¡Tengo la solución!

-¡¿De verdad?!- el chico lanzó la patata que tenía entre las manos lo más lejos que pudo- Entonces... ¿Ha sido V... bueno, ya sabes.

-No Draco, no, ha sido el Ministro solo, que es un lerdo. ¿Dónde está Snape? ¡He de contárselo enseguida!

-El Señorito Snape- una Elfina con voz estridente se acercó a ellos- está durmiendo en sus aposentos junto al Señorito Potter.

-¡Vamos de inmediato!- exclamó Lucius.

-¡NO!- gritó la Elfina- yo iré, ustedes esperen aquí- chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. 10 minutos más tarde se reunían los cuatro en las cocinas.

-¿Qué has averiguado Lucius?- preguntó Snape dando tirones de la cuerda para que Harry se diera más prisa.

-He estado haciendo averiguaciones y, me han pedido...- Lucius alzó las cejas para hacerse comprender- que te pida encarecidamente que soluciones este embrollo, a _nadie_ le interesa que el Ministro esté loco.

-Y si no ha sido _Nadie_... ¿qué ha ocurrido entonces?- preguntó Snape algo impaciente.

-El Ministro tenía horrendas pesadillas- de nuevo Lucius alzó las cejas- y no tubo mejor idea que lanzarse por la ventana de un segundo piso, se ha vuelto loco debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; me han pedido que te diga que le debes propinar otro golpe para que recupere la cordura.

-¡Yo sabía que Hermione no tenía razón!- exclamó Harry triunfal.

-¡10 puntos menos porque un Gryffindor ha vuelto a interrumpir a los adultos cuando hablan, Potter!- Sentenció Snape todavía más triunfal.

"¡¡TURURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

De repente unas trompetas sonaron sobre sus cabezas, dejándolos a todos aturdidos.

-¡El Rey! ¡El Rey!- gritaron los elfos- ¡Debemos preparar el banquete del Rey!

-¿El Ministro está aquí?- preguntó Snape desconcertado.

-Sí Señorito Snape- le contestó la Elfina- Su Graciosa Majestad quería que le preparáramos un gran banquete, al parecer se propone pasar aquí la noche y mañana pretende adentrarse en el bosque oscuro, con los alumnos, para ir de cacería.

-¡Perfecto!- bramó Lucius- Tenemos toda la noche para llevar a cabo el plan.

-¡Seguidme!- exclamó Snape- Debemos informar a Dumbledore...

-El Señor Director- los volvió a interrumpir la Elfina de voz chillona- ya no está en sus aposentos, quiso salir a los jardines a estirar las piernas y lo volvieron a detener, no se había enterado de que ahora se te pueden derretir los sesos si caminas erguido.

_Y no se equivocaba la Elfina, pues era cierto que el anciano Director estaba sufriendo tormento, de nuevo, en las mazmorras. Siempre he creído que aquel hombre era un libertino, todos estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de la locura de Fudge, y él, estoy segura, hacía que lo arrestaran una y otra vez para que le hicieran cosquillas y se riera a sus anchas. ¡Reír! ¡Reír! Es todo lo que quería aquel hombre. Uno de los torturados que habían en las mazmorras presenció la escena, y así me la hizo constar; Dumbledore les decía a todos los estudiantes detenidos que se relajaran y se dejaran torturar, ¡que la risa era sana! (pero yo se que la risa de un loco no es nada sana), se carcajeaba y se carcajeaba hasta que al fin, dos hombres seguidos de dos niños llegaron junto a él, dijeron algo así como que ya tenían la solución, y todos los aurores dejaron de torturar para acercarse y escuchar. Los alumnos no se enteraron bien de lo que pasaba, supieron que todos aquellas personas se habían dividido en grupos y se habían puesto a buscar objetos contundentes, sin dar más explicaciones salieron de allí dispersándose por todo el castillo._

3 de Septiembre de 1995. 00:00h. Domingo (En el Gran Comedor).

-¡Bravo Bellaco! ¡Bravo!- el Ministro había dado permiso para que todos los alumnos fueran a acostarse, tan solo quedaban Ron (subido a la mesa con el cubo en la cabeza) y parte del séquito ministerial del Rey, incluyendo a su adorada esposa- A partir de ahora bellaco, serás el bufón de mi corte.

Ron no podía soportarlo más, una y otra vez perdía el equilibrio y se le caía el cubo de agua dejándolo empapado ¡No estaba dispuesto a pasar otra noche así!, entre risas y aplausos, el Rey se acercó a su bufón, quería ver sus payasadas de más cerca, y (aparentemente sin querer) Ron se puso muy nervioso y volvió a perder el equilibrio, ¡Fue un trastazo tremendo!, resbaló con el charco que se había formado en la mesa y cayó sobre el Ministro rodando los dos por el suelo.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento muchísimo su graciosa majestad!- se disculpó el chico haciendo reverencias de rodillas en el suelo- ¡No me torture ahora mi Señor!

La mirada del ministro parecía cambiada, miraba a su alrededor sin comprender, y no entendía las tonterías que aquel muchacho pelirrojo le estaba diciendo- Yo... yo... necesito un poco de aire- y Cornelius salió del comedor sin dejar que nadie lo acompañara, ¿Por qué estarían todos vestidos así?

-¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene!- exclamó Lucius completamente excitado, desde un lateral de la puerta del gran comedor.

"¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!"

El golpetazo que le dio Severus fue monumental, tanto que el Ministro cayó de culo.

-¡Bien hecho Profesor Snape!- exclamó Harry olvidando todo rencor.

-¿Quién osa...? ¿Quién osa...?- comenzó a balbucear el Rey- ¡A mí la guardia! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Que vengan los hombres del Rey!

Los cuatro (Harry, Draco, Lucius y Snape) salieron escopeteados, escuchando de fondo como atendían al Rey y como la guardia Real se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Escondámonos aquí!- exclamó Draco señalando una puerta, era el escobero del 2º piso, y se encontraron con que allí estaban durmiendo tres niños de primer curso, los empujaron y se encerraron todos dentro lo mejor que pudieron. Permanecieron en silencio (los tres niños pequeños por miedo) hasta que escucharon alejarse a la guardia.

-Por los pelos- susurró Harry.

-¿Con qué le has dado Severus?- le preguntó Lucius- parece que no ha funcionado.

-Con un bate de quidditch que le requisé el otro día a un Hufflepuff- contestó Snape encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no lo ha matado Profesor? ¡Increíble!- protestó Draco.

3 de Septiembre de 1995. 01:30h. Domingo. (Dormitorio del Rey en Hogwarts).

-Mi adorada esposa y Reina- decía Cornelius tumbado en la cama- nos han agredido ¡A Nos! Han atentado contra la vida del Rey, en cuanto mis valientes caballeros den con esos malandrines los haré torturar ¡Se van a enterar de cómo imparte justicia un Rey!

-Sí querido- le contestó su esposa desde el baño- les torturaremos a dormir en un colchón de agua, ya verán... ya...

-Sí, sí eso... en un colchón de agua ¡Van a sufrir horrores!

De repente Albus levantó el hechizo "confundus" que lo mantenían a él y a otros tres aurores escondidos y se acercaron a la cama del Rey: "¡¡PIMBA!! ¡¡PUMBA!! ¡¡ZAS!!", tal fue la paliza que le metieron que hasta cayó el dosel de la cama. Antes de que su adorada esposa pudiera ir a socorrerlo los cuatro hombres ya se habían ido dejando la puerta abierta.

-¡Cornelius!- gritó la Mujer- ¿Pero qué te han hecho?

-Ay... ay...- se quejó el hombre- no se... no se que me ha pasado, no se que estamos haciendo aquí...

-¡Te has curado Cornelius!- exclamó la Mujer abrazando a su marido- ¡Te has curado!

-¿Curado?- se tumbó en la cama, meditando y sin poder dormir.

3 de Septiembre de 1995. 02:00h. Domingo. (Pasillo del 4º piso en Hogwarts).

Un poco aturdido, el Ministro salió del dormitorio en busca de Dumbledore, quería que le diera algunas cuantas explicaciones, habían huecos en su mente y esperaba que él los rellenara.

Cuando sin más ni más:

"¡¡PUUM!!" "¡¡PUUM!!" "¡¡PUUM!!" "¡¡PUUM!!"

Cuatro aurores más salieron de su escondite y le dieron en la cabeza con cuatro palos de escobas, se fueron satisfechos antes de que el monarca despertara.

3 de Septiembre de 1995. 02:15h. Domingo. (Final del pasillo del 4º piso en Hogwarts).

-¡Por la corneta de un gran guerrero!- exclamó el Rey al verse tirado en el suelo- Nos, no comprendemos que hacemos aquí- se puso en pie y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, esperando encontrar a alguien que ayudara "a su graciosa majestad". Pero lo que encontró fue a cuatro personas, vestidas con armaduras metálicas y armadas hasta los dientes, no dejaron ni que retrocediera un paso: ¡¡PIMBAAAAAAAAAA!!. Le dieron en toda la cabeza con uno de los pesados escudos, el Rey cayó redondo por las escaleras y los demás aprovecharon para darse a la huida.

3 de Septiembre de 1995. 02:40h. Domingo. (Al pie de las escaleras del tercer piso, en Hogwarts).

Snape, Potter y los dos Malfoy volvían a la carga, habían estado discutiendo y habían llegado a la conclusión de que con simples golpes no conseguirían nada, necesitaban algo más efectivo, y ya sabían lo que iban a hacer.

-¡Buff!- exclamó Cornelius levantándose del suelo- ¡Qué dolor de cabeza tengo! Me siento como si me hubiera caído de un tercer piso.

**-¡TÚ LO HAS DICHO!-** gritaron cuatro voces a sus espaldas. Cogieron al Ministro por los hombros y lo lanzaron por la ventana. Observaron como caía y al escuchar el golpe seco contra el suelo fueron a comprobar si ya había sanado.

-Ministro despierte- le pidió Lucius agitándolo- ¡Despierte!

Cornelius comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, posando la mirada entre los que le rodeaban.

-Ministro... ¿Me reconoce?- le preguntó Snape. Después se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó el Ministro sonriente- ¡Tú eres Mª Antonieta y yo Napoleón! ¡MUAJAJAJA!- y soltó una terrible carcajada de loco, mientras los otros cuatro caían desmayados al suelo.

_Y no hay nada más que decir, esta es la verdadera historia de la intrusión del Ministerio en Hogwarts en el año 1995, cualquier otra historia que os hayan contando es falsa, fruto de las malas lenguas. _

_Deseando que este artículo haya sido de vuestro agrado, se despide: La Reportera del Profeta._


End file.
